Billyken Kid
|weight= |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date = |birth_place=Osaka, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut=April 10 1998 |retired= }} Billyken Kid (born in November 27, 1973), is a Japanese masked professional wrestler best known for his career in Osaka Pro Wrestling where is former five-times Osaka Pro Wrestling Champion, five-times Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champion and a two-times Osaka Pro Wrestling Battle Royal Champion. He currently works as a freelancer. Early Life Since he was a child he was young of two more brothers. He was a wrestling fan and what inspired him was the first Tiger Mask. He became a wrestling fan when he saw the debut of a wrestler with a small body. His parent didn't wanted him to become a wrestler. He then went on to study languages abroad in Mexico in 1996. While he was attending in shcool. After he finished school he became a professional wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (1999-2000) After he learned the basics he would be scouted by the Mexican wrestling promotion AAA and he adopted the name of Goku and formed a stable named Los Kamikazes. The unit consisted of Japanese wrestlers who were training in Mexico. He then returned to Japan in 2001 after being three years in Mexico. Osaka Pro Wrestling (2001-2013) When he returned to Japan he would join the Osaka Pro Wrestling promotion under the name Billyken Kid (ビリーケン・キッド/Billyken kiddo), taking part of the Osaka Pro seiki-gun being against the heel stable FLUxx. Kid then won the 2003 Osaka Tag Festival with Tsubasa. Billyken Kid became one of the more popular wrestlers on the Osaka roster since his 2002 debut. Kid was a key part of Osaka Pro Seikigun from the start, forming a memorable team with Tigers Mask that many consider to be the best tag champions in company history. He stunned everybody by turned heel in January 2006, creating a new group Vendaval in the process. Kid completely changed his costume, changing his trademark yellow color with black. The heel turn also seemed to give him much more charisma and made him even more popular as a result. Because of this, Kid slowly went back to being a fan favorite, officially doing so in the feud against Bad Force. This caused some dissension with other Vendaval members Hideyoshi and Masamune. The two started started to question Kid’s leadership skills. In March 2007 Kid and Asian Cooger lost Hideyoshi and Masamune and as per the match stipulation, Vendaval was dissolved. A severe arm injury sidelined Kid in September 2007, but Kid returned in February 2008 at Hurricane in a losing effort against Pro-Wrestling NOAH’s Naomichi Marufuji. As it turned out, the arm injury worsened afterwards and Kid was forced to sit out another 4 months. During this time, he often worked the merchandise table and did commentary for Osaka Pro’s sky-A television program. He also opened up a blog on the sky-A website to update fans on his status. Kid returned again in July 2008 and showed no signs of his arm injury. In December, he finally captured his first ever Tennozan tournament, defeating Black Buffalo in the finals. Kid immediately challenged Osaka Pro Champion Hideyoshi to a title match. However, it was revealed a few days later that he injured his shoulder and thus, the title bout was postponed. Kid returned to action in late January 2009 and won his third Osaka Pro Title at Hurricane, ending Hideyoshi’s six month reign as champion. After a couple of successful defenses, he found himself in a rivalry with original Osaka Pro member and LOV advisor Dick Togo. Kid lost to Togo three straight times, including for the Osaka Pro Title in July with the help of LOV. Kid vowed redemption and managed to accomplish it by winning the Tennozan and defeating Togo in a No DQ Match to win back the Osaka Pro Title at Hurricane 2010. However, the title reign again was cut short as he was beaten by Dragon Gate’s CIMA in June 2010. Kid once again was injured and couldn’t get his revenge against CIMA. Kid returned and from the fall of 2010 to May 2011, he led the Seikigun in the war against JOKER. However, he failed in his attempt to beat Kuuga and regain the Osaka Pro Title. In a surprising twist, he was recruited by Kuuga to join the group in late May. Kid became distant from Seikigun, refusing to participate in opening ceremonies. On May 22 Kid shook hands with Kuuga and agreed to team up with him for the Osaka Tag Festival. The following week, Kid appeared in a new black and yellow costume similar to his Vendaval days and wore a JOKER shirt. Kid and Kuuga went undefeated in the Osaka Tag Festival group stage, but lost to Tigers & Buffalo in the finals. JOKER banished Kid for the loss. Kid went for revenge against Kuuga, but was outnumbered by JOKER every time. His best friend Ryota Chikuzen, from Kyushu Pro-Wrestling, made a surprise appearance to save him and provide words of encouragement. Kid left Osaka for a week to train with Chikuzen in Kyushu and returned with his trademark yellow costume. He would make amends with Seikigun and defeat every JOKER member in order to prove himself worthy of a shot at the Osaka Pro Title. He went on to win the title from Tigers Mask at Hurricane 2011. After successful defenses against JOKER members Orochi and Tadasuke, Kid lost the Osaka Pro Title to Daisuke Harada in February 2012. On April 20, 2014 he wrestle is last match on Osaka Pro Wrestling when he, Black Buffalo & Bull Armor Takuya lost to The Big Guns (The Bodyguard & Zeus) & Quiet Storm. Kid left Osaka Pro due to financial problems becoming a freelancer. Pro Wrestling ZERO1 (2013–2014) On August 4, 2014 Billyken Kid made is debut in Pro Wrestling Zero1 with his old Osaka Pro Wrestling wrestler HUB and Tigers Mask defeating Ikuto Hidaka, Mineo Fujita and Takuya Sugawara. Kid then took part 2013 Tenkaichi Jr. and lost to Jason Lee at the second round. In late013 at the 2013 Furinkazan Billyken Kid and Tigers Mask lost to Shin Aibou Tag (Fujita Hayato & Ikuto Hidaka) at the second round of the Furinkazan On February 30 he & Tigers Mask defeated Shin Aibou Tag (Fujita Hayato & Ikuto Hidaka) and Jason Lee & Mineo Fujita to win NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship and they lost the titles to "brother" YASSHI and Takuya Sugawara. Freelancer (2014–present) On June 6 to August 2, 2014 Kid took part of the First Dotonbori Saikyou Otoko Tournament on Dotonbori Pro Wrestling. He lost to Kuuga at the finals, falling to become the first WDW Championship. He would then started to also make appearances in All Japan Pro Wrestling. On August 16, 2015 he unsuccessfully challenged Yohei Nakajima for the Gaora TV Championship. On March 28 Billyken Kid made a return match in Osaka Pro Wrestling as Tobikage, when he and HAYATA, Ossan, Tadasuke lost to Kuishinbo Kamen, Tsubasa, Ultimate Spider Jr. & Zeus. He would then take part of the Pro Wrestling Noah's NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League with former Osaka Pro Wrestling tag team partner Buffalo at block B, same as block winners and former wrestler in Osaka Pro Wrestling Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada. They would finish the tournament with two wins and two losses, but failed to advance to the finals due to losing to Kotoge and Harada in their head-to-head match. On May 4 back on Dotonbori Pro Wrestling, Kid and Masamune lost the WDW Tag Team Championship to Super Sonic (Real Inunakin & TORU). On November 1 to November 23 Kid and Masamune took part of the Dotonbori Saikyou Tag King Tournament. They would lose at the finals to Kuuga and Magnitude Kishiwada. On August 20, 2016 Kid won the Gaora TV Championship defeating Yohei Nakajima. He lost the title back to Nakajima on September 19. Back in Dotonbori Pro Wrestling he and Kuuga won the WDW Tag Team Championship on March 25, 2017 defeating Jaki Numazawa and Masashi Takeda. On April 23 Kid defeated RYUKYU-DOG Dingo to win the Ryuo Championship. He lost the title to Churaumi Saber on November 23. Kid and Kuuga lost the WDW Tag Team Championship to Ultimate Spider Jr. and Captain Amemura on April 6, 2018. On September 16 Kid defeated TORU to win WDW Championship for the first time. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Koumori Tsuri Otoshi **La Espalda * Signature moves **Somersault Plancha **Billyco Buster **''Vertigo'' (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) * Nicknames ** "Salvador del Infierno" * Entrance themes ** Step Up by Drowning Pool Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **Gaora TV Championship (1 time) *'Doutonbori Pro Wrestling' **WDW Championship (1 time) **WDW Tag Team Champion (3 times) – with Masamune (1), Kuuga (1) and Super Gato (1) **Second Dotonbori Tag King Decision League (2014) – with Masamune **Doutonbori Saikyo Otoko Tournament (2018) *'Dove Pro Wrestling' ** Dove Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rey Paloma ** Dove Pro Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament – with Rey Paloma *'Kyushu Pro Wrestling' ** Hakata Hana Midori Cup 1 Day Tag Tournament – with Mentai Kid ** Kyushu Pro Tag Team Championship – with Tsubasa *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship (5 times) **Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Tigers Mask (1), Perro (1), Tsubasa (1), Black Buffalo (1) and Hideyoshi (1) **Osaka Pro Wrestling Battle Royal Championship (2 times) **Tennozan (2008, 2009) **Osaka Tag Festival (2003) – with Tsubasa **Osaka Tag Festival (2007) – with Tigers Mask *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'227' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Tigers Mask (1) and HUB (1) *'Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling' **Ryuo Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling Roster Category:AJPW Roster Category:Kyushu Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Dotonbori Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Dove Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling Roster